


Shiro Eat's Siegbert's Ass

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, nervous siegbert and confident ass eater shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: I would've called it Itadakimasu but I think there's already a fic with that name





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichimeansone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ichimeansone).



“ _Itadakimasu_ …”

“What was that?” Siegbert cocked an eyebrow. “ _Eat a ducky ass-u?”_ While his hair had been compared to the avian’s behind on one occasion, he didn’t see how it fit into his current position.

Shiro laughed, licking his lips. “No, silly. It means, like, _thank you for this delicious meal I’m about to enjoy_ ,” he explained, meeting Siegbert’s nervous gaze with his own excited, yet assured grin.

“Oh,” Siegbert’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Well, uh, _bon apetit_?” He cringed inwardly at his likely horrendous pronunciation, but Shiro just laughed again, wrapping his thick arms around his beloved’s thighs.

“Don’t worry, Sieg. I promise, this’ll be fun, and if not, we can do something else,” Shiro assured, and with a sigh Siegbert gave a satisfied nod of approval.

Shiro started with a kiss against the base of Siegbert’s cock, the light dusting of blond hair tickling his chin a bit. He moved lower, lovingly lapping at his boyfriend’s sac, and lower still, until he’d arrived at his destination.

Shiro’s warm breath against his bottom already felt strange, but the first press of tongue against his rim made Siegbert’s breath hitch. _Isn’t this wrong? Mouths aren’t supposed to go anywhere near **there**._

As if sensing his partner’s apprehension, Shiro retreated a bit, instead planting a series of kisses to Siegbert’s sculpted cheeks. “You alright?” he asked, voice gentle and reassuring to the nervous prince.

“Y-yeah, it’s just… kinda weird,” Siegbert stammered. “You can keep going, though,” he added.

“You got it,” Shiro grinned, continuing his ministrations upon Siegbert’s hole. The various prods and swipes of the muscle against the pucker were certainly unusual, but with each moment, Siegbert felt his nervousness giving away to a much different, decidedly pleasant feeling. He brought a hand to his leaking cock, stroking himself slowly to take the edge off further with a sigh.

Shiro noticed the way Siegbert was (quite literally) loosening up, and took the opportunity to probe further. His tongue breached Siegbert’s entrance carefully, prompting a small gasp from him. “That f-feels nice,” he assured, his quiet panting and the wet sounds of his stroking of himself serving as music to Shiro’s ears.

Siegbert shut his eyes and tried his best to just focus on the pleasure of the act; his pale legs had involuntarily seized around Shiro’s head, squeezing him lightly in an instinctive attempt to pull him closer, to get more of that odd but intoxicating sensation of slick muscle wriggling its way into him.

Shiro, for his part, was all too happy to comply; his own grip on Siegbert’s thighs tightened as he pressed his face harder into his Siegbert’s rear, spit dribbling sloppily down his chin as he devoured his lover’s hole.

Shiro swiped a thumb over the head of Siegbert’s cock, slicking it with the young man’s pre-cum before pressing it against his rim beside his tongue. Siegbert groaned as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the new intrusion, increasing the speed of his strokes as Shiro worked the digit into his squirming bottom.

“Sh-shiro! Fuck, I’m- it’s-“ words and syllables flowed from Siegbert’s mouth, lost in a haze of pleasure between his hand, Shiro’s tongue, and now his finger. He barely registered the way his hips began to rise the tiniest amount, bucking against Shiro’s eager face, toes curling as his words became a series of moans, before Shiro hit _that_ spot and everything came crashing down in a wave of ecstasy. Shiro’s name escaped his lips more than once as he rode out the waves of pleasure, cock spurting ropes of pearly seed across his stomach with each clench of muscle around Shiro’s tongue.

When Siegbert’s hips had returned to the bed, Shiro withdrew, wiping off the excess spit and slick from his mouth with the back of his hand as he admired his handiwork with pride. Siegbert’s face was a red, sweaty mess, hair plastered against his forehead, mouth open in a lewd pant as he recovered from the intensity of his orgasm.

“Thank you for that delicious meal,” Shiro laughed, licking his lips at the delicious image before him.

“Th-that was- gods,” Siegbert panted, managing to match Shiro’s elated grin with a shy smile of his own. “I- hope you, uh, saved room for seconds?” he panted in his most confident voice.

Luckily for him, Shiro’s appetite proved quite hearty indeed.


End file.
